Chronicla/Characters (Lorica)
List of Characters in Chronicle Main Characters, Real World * Qura Auria * Tyl Loira * Andar Phoenica * Yuna Selena * Maya Coronae * Elysian Avalon Minor Characters, Real World * Teal Auria * Sara Auria * Judicad Loira * Intael Loira * Charmel Clara * Ceratel Arta * Micalel Curast * Yerin Uginta * Artyl Magim * Jaqel Istia * Naga Odriel Main Characters, Dreamscape * Qura Phoenica * Altair Phoenica * Renin Digita Minor Characters, Dreamscape * Da Phoenica * Darryl Jurmena * Aria Luma * Nuba Lustra Characters (Main Story) *'Teal Auria' Qura's father and a farmer. A strict head of the household, Teal tolerates no disobedience from his daughter and only child Qura, often having to resort to whips to get her in line. At the outset of Book One, he arranges Qura's marriage with Intael (who is incidentally her best friend's brother), much to Qura's dislike. Although sometimes his and Sara's interests clash, Sara is actually home often while Teal is out working the family farm. His force of will and paternalistic control means that his interests always supercede Sara's in the long run, however. After Qura disappears, Teal joins in with several others in trying to hunt her down, but don't fully appreciate just how large and developed a party he will one day be running into. *'Sara Auria' Qura's mother. Like Qura's father, Sara is intent on having her daughter become a proper wife, having been bred that way and knowing no viable alternative, which has strained their relationship for quite a while. Sara truly cares for Qura's future, but believes (as most people do in society) that a woman's place is with her husband (like 99% of women at the time), and not with a band of rogue adventurers. As such, her hours are frequently spent in the house, cooking and weaving, while Qura is often alone in her own room (and doing things Sara doesn't really care about). At the beginning of Book One, they constantly get into arguments about what is more desirable, having a stable but boring life or living an interesting but perhaps dangerous one. *'Judicad Loira' Tyl's father, trader, and the person with which Teal arranges Qura's marriage to Intael through. Because Judicad's work brings him daily to a market stall some distance from his home, but must keep most of his wares secure at home, Tyl finds this a great opportunity to steal some traveling essentials. After Qura disappears, Judicad is enraged and demands that Teal come with him to hunt down his wayward daughter or else forfeit the bride-price he has already paid the Auria family. The two and several other friends then embark on a wild chase for their justice. *'Intael Loira' A 15-year old boy with whom Qura is forced to marry. He is not a bad person, and is at first accommodating to Qura's free spirit, but Qura just doesn't want to be a wife in general so they inevitably get antagonistic, ending with Qura running away from the Loira household, along with Tyl, whose allegiance is more to Qura than to her own family honor. Intael then joins in Judicad's chase. *'Real Loira' Tyl's toddler of a brother and the kid Qura is forced to teach during her brideshow. *'Charmel Clara' (lit. Clear charm) Leader of the Black Bear Gang. *'Ceratel Arta' (lit. Artistic thought) The old man who gives the White Wolves combat potions. Characters (Dreamscape) *'Qura Phoenica' (lit. Phoenix remedy) This is Qura's dream alter ego, also 14-year old and in many ways just like Qura is in her real life: beautiful, smart, with the same parents and friends, and with the same desire for freedom. However, the dream is set centuries into the future when magic has become much more open and government controlled, and shortly after the dreams begin Qura has already been made a princess, complete with all the magical power that such a position implies (and dropping her maiden name Auria). In her dreams, and through her alter ego, Qura learns about magic and that is one major way she develops her magic. However, the overpowered ability to control Loricae that this Qura possesses are something the real Qura can only dream of - in more ways than one. While Qura is aware of the dream self, the opposite is not true. The dreams may even be out of order at times. *'Altair Phoenica' At 16 (20), Altair is the prince who falls in love with Qura in the dream reality. He often acts as her dream mentor, teaching her rudimentary magic in her dreams, which she then attempts to use in reality with varying degrees of success. Qura gradually falls in love with Altair - provided their relationship doesn't get in the way of her free spirit. Altair is intelligent, wise, and skilled in the highly developed magic of the dream story. He doesn't really want to uncover the mystery of whether Renin is actually corrupt, because they're rather good friends, even though he is duty-bound to expose any official who he finds to be corrupt. *'Renin Digita' In the dream story, the empire's more trusted prelate (level 1 official), who holds much more sway than the only other prelate. This is the highest position one can get and still not be in the royal family. Renin is benign and sweet-talking on the surface but is actually a kleptocrat who uses his position and his magic to improve his life and those of his family. Some time after Qura meets with Renin, she realizes what Renin really is up to and thereafter constantly tries to expose him. However, Renin is incredibly smart and wise, with high level magic to boot, and so swiftly realizes what Qura is up to and thereafter keeps his secrets from being conclusively exposed to Qura. While the two are at odds, everyone else soon comes to know this and they are effectively at a constant stalemate, with neither side able to harm or expose the other. *'Da Phoenica' The Emperor of Saphrona and Altair's father. At the outset of Qura's dreamscape, Da Phoenica is very annoyed that his eldest son, prince Altair, still hasn't found a suitable wife despite having spent months searching. As Emperor he effectively controls all magic in the dreamscape world that the real Qura experiences while asleep, including being able to grant/deny access to certain Loricae spells to anyone he wishes, and like other members of the royal family, are just about immune to rogue magic. He is quite distant from what Qura and Altair do, though he does take a liking to Qura and trusts in Altair's word. The Empire he represents is also a true portrayal of society and magic centuries into the future, after Andar launches the great worldspell Loricae I at the end of Book Six. *'Darryl Jurmena' A local official of Aeutaril, a kleptocrat and a womanizer. In Qura's first immersion into her dreamscape, she is tasked with providing company for this "important" person at the restaurant she works in, and ends up with some knowledge of what it would be like to live such a high life. *'Aria Luma' (lit. Light of achievement) An air channeling teacher at Invara in Qura's dream world. *'Nuba Lustra' (lit. Lustery cloud) The principal at Invara Academy. Category:Individuals